Unconditional Love
by V-ron95
Summary: Just a short one-shot of a moment between Fleur and Hermione one morning.


A/N: So, first story in...actually a long time *sighs regretfully* I wrote this out of boredom one summer in Cali and actually forgot about it. One of my favorite HP couples =D So here it is and I hope you enjoy =3

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning. Everything was peaceful, perfect. The sun shone brightly through the blinds, rays of light landing on one of the two sleeping figures. The bushy-haired brunette began to stir. She opened her eyes and was awestruck at the beautiful sight of her wife, silvery hair splayed across the pillow, the rays of light illuminating it beautifully. She inhaled sharply and felt her heart swell with love for the gorgeous woman next to her. Hermione Granger marveled at the fact that she managed to capture Fleur Delacour's heart at all. She was absolutely gorgeous and could have had any man or woman. And yet, she chose her. Plain, bushy-haired Hermione.<p>

It's funny, really, because they absolutely despised each other during the Triwizard Tournament. During the war, and Fleur's engagement to Bill Weasley, she actually got to know the blonde veela. She found that the blonde witch wasn't, in fact, as shallow as she initially believed. She found that Fleur was fiercely loyal to her friends and family. Slowly, Hermione began to fall in love with Fleur. Little did she know, the blonde veela had fallen for her the moment she saw her, back in Hermione's fourth year. Obviously, Bill and Fleur didn't end up getting married. Instead, Fleur told Bill she was in love with Hermione and he admitted to falling in love with a girl he met during the war.

Later that same day, Fleur took Hermione aside and confessed her feelings, not caring if she was rejected or not. To her great surprise and pleasure, Hermione responded with a passionate kiss. Fleur was shocked but soon returned the kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other breathlessly.

Hermione smiled at the memory, absently staring at her wife's beautiful face.

"Mm, what are you smiling at, mon amour?" the french veela asked lazily, breaking Hermione from her reverie.

"Oh! Nothing really, I was just watching my beautiful wife sleep," the brunette blushed slightly and kissed her lightly.

"I love when you blush," Fleur giggled, causing Hermione to blush harder and bury her head in the blonde's neck.

Fleur giggled again and wrapped her arms lovingly around Hermione, kissing her shoulder. They layed like that for a while longer, the french witch gently running her fingers up and down her wife's back, and the younger witch nestled comfortably against the blonde, planting kisses on her neck, every once in a while. Fleur smiled when she noticed Hermione's breathing even out and heard light snores.

Fleur lay there, Hermione in her arms, and a smile on her face, lost in thought. They had been together for about two years now, having gotten married the year prior. It was absolute bliss. They were as much in love as they were when they got together that warm, summer day two years ago. The blonde beauty stifled a giggle at the memory. She remembered talking to Bill and confessing that she was in love with Hermione. She smiled, remembering how Bill didn't get upset. Instead he smiled at her sheepishly as he admitted to falling in love with a different girl as well.

"I knew you loved me still, but I could tell it was a different kind of love. I saw it in your eyes and the way you looked at Hermione. She's a good girl. Be happy, Fleur. And take good care of her. I still think of her as a little sister and should any harm come to her..." he grinned and winked at her playfully.

"Of course not Bill. I truly love her and would never even dream of hurting her. She is too important to me. Thank you, Bill, for being so supportive," Fleur hugged him, smiling brightly, eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness.

She would never forget the look of pure love on Hermione's face, in her eyes, as they broke their first kiss. It made her fall even deeper in love with the bushy-haired brunette. To find that her feelings were returned was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"Je t'aime, mon ange," she whispered, kissing Hermione's forehead.

The brown-eyed beauty nestled closer to the blonde, sighing softly. Fleur smiled, holding her close. She closed her eyes and rejoined her love in sleep.


End file.
